coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3651 (26th January 1994)
Plot Reg panics as his best man Eric Firman is too laid back about the wedding. Maud tells Maureen that she'll be civil to Reg now he's going to be part of the family. Maureen is overcome when Maud gives her an antique cameo brooch to wear. Des takes Raquel to the wedding. Reg fears Maureen will jilt him but she arrives, being given away by brother-in-law Clive Phillips. Charlie and Bet are late for the wedding and arrive in his lorry. Reg and Maureen are married at St. Christopher's Church. The reception is at the Belstaff Hotel and Reg's speech is full of his love for Maureen. He tells everyone the shop will be opening Sundays. Sally asks Emily for the picture back, explaining it was a gift from Percy. Mike is amazed when Steve offers him a 50-50 partnership at the print shop, offering to put in the capital. Mike refuses so Steve tells him he'll just set himself up in competition. He goes for Steve but Steve threatens him with the police if he touches him. Raquel chats up the photographer, Ben Cunningham. Reg tells Clive that it should be his turn to look after Maud as Maureen's had her for years. Maud overhears them rowing, saying neither of them wants her. She wheels herself away from the hotel. Maureen refuses to leave for Paris until Maud is found. She's rescued but the flight has gone. Maureen is furious to learn Reg has been calling Maud a burden but eventually forgives him and lets him into their room for their wedding night. Cast Regular cast *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Charlie Whelan - John St. Ryan *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris (Credited as "Eric Fireman") *Clive Phillips - Bernard Kay *Peggy Phillips - Josephine Tewson *Vicar - Stephen Tomlin *Ben Cunningham - Keiran Flynn *Singing Pianist - Robert Maxfield (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and landing *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe *7 Nightingale Street - Living room, dining room and hallway *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Belstaff Hotel - Function room, gents' toilets, ladies' toilets and exterior Notes *No music is played over the "End of Part One" caption. Instead the sounds of the bells of St. Christopher's Church are heard. *The end credits for this episode are right-justified and shown over a shot of the two figures on top of the wedding cake. *''TV Times'' synopsis: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Reginald Holdsworth and Maureen Naylor at St Christopher's Church, Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,310,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1994 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD